1. Technical Field
The present invention relates an image forming apparatus such as a copy machine, a printer or the like.
2. Related Art
The following method has been proposed for image forming apparatuses in order to shorten a time during which an image forming apparatus is stopped in a case where a recovery container is filled up with a toner, for example. Specifically, a recovery container having a small capacity is provided to the image forming apparatus while a recovery container having a large capacity is provided below the recovery container having a small capacity. Then, these recovery containers are alternately used. In this case, if the image forming apparatus is equipped with the recovery container having a small capacity arranged on the front side of the main body with an exchange operation taken into consideration, a duct that guides a toner to the recovery container having a large capacity is placed on the front side of the main body, thus becoming an obstacle to dealing with jamming of paper sheets, and the like.